


Neige magique

by Aralek



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek
Summary: Une belle balade dans les bois, sous des flocons de neige magique.





	Neige magique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314927) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



L'après-midi était fraîche, mais la météo était suffisamment clémente pour leur permettre de se balader dehors sans manteau. C'était un temps parfait pour une promenade dans les bois, maintenant qu'elles y étaient en sécurité.

Helena serra sa petite amie par derrière, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. "Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour?"

Elle soupira, reposant son corps contre celui d'Helena. "Je pensais juste à la maison. Chicago, là d'où je viens."

"Oh," dit Helena. "Est-ce que ça te manque?"

"Oui, mais je suis contente d'avoir été amenée ici. Malgré toutes les fois où nous avons failli mourir, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer," dit-elle en tenant l'une des mains d'Helena contre sa poitrine.

Helena embrassa le dessus de sa tête. "Tu as changé ma vie d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu soies venue me sauver."

Elle rougit. Elle ne le décrirait pas vraiment comme ça. Pour elle, c'est Helena qui l'avait sauvée, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de débattre sur ce fait, alors elle changea simplement de sujet. "Tu sais, de là où je viens, nous aurions de la neige à cette période de l'année."

"Vraiment?" Dit Helena. "Tu aimes la neige?

"J'ai toujours trouvé ça si beau."

Helena sourit sournoisement. "Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt." Elle leva une de ses mains, gardant toujours les doigts de l'autre enlacés avec ceux de sa petite amie.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

Helena murmura une incantation, et de la neige commença à tomber du ciel. Lentement, et assez légère pour ne pas avoir trop froid, mais elle embellissait la vue.

"C'est incroyable! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça. "

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais toujours pas sur ma magie," dit Helena. "Mais j'ai bien peur qu'une grande partie ne serve qu'à détruire."

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose que ta magie puisse faire. Tu as déjà prouvé qu'elle pouvait être utilisée pour protéger, défendre, créer. "

"Je crains que ce ne soit toi. Tu vois toujours le meilleur en moi, même quand je ne peux pas y croire."

"Alors je vais juste devoir te le rappeler jusqu'à ce que tu commences à y croire."

Elles continuèrent à admirer la neige en silence. Pour le moment, elles étaient simplement ensemble, et tout était parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une traduction du travail de Melime, que vous trouverez ici :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314927
> 
> Si vous avez aimé l'histoire, allez mettre un commentaire sur son travail (ou demandez moi de lui transmettre si vous ne parlez ni anglais ni portugais)
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si vous avez aimé la traduction, bien que j'aie déjà traduit plusieurs fanfics, celle-ci est la première que je poste en ligne. J'espère continuer à poster mes traductions des fanfics de Lovestruck, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils si vous le souhaitez ;)


End file.
